Monthly Tournament
(WARNING! Edits for this page are now UNDER CONSTRUCTION! We have restricted the edits to established users for the time being. It's too big and needs to be moved.) Tournaments take place over a span of a month and anyone can join! You are allowed to cast a maximum of 15 times per day for each tournament you signup for, with a 20 6 second waiting period between each cast, or a 2 second wait if you've ever purchased Red Love Chum before. Tournaments are catch/release, so you do not receive gold or silver for any of the fish you catch - however you will earn the points once officially released. NOTE: Starting in Jan and Feb 2019 a new Beta format was tested. In March the beta was over and this new format replaced the old player Angler Class style format. See below for more info of the new class structure in the Definitions and Classes section. Scoring Scoring is based on the fish that you catch and the 'release points' each one is worth. Each fish's points are added to your score that day. At the end of each day, players are ranked by their score and receive tournament rubies dependent upon their place in the rankings. In the event of a tie, it will be sorted by whoever has more rubies in the season (month). The number of rubies awarded per person is between 1,000 to 100 rubies. 1st place wins 1,000 rubies 2nd place wins 950 rubies 3rd place wins 925 rubies 4th place wins 912 rubies The remaining positions are calculated according to the formula max(100,(1-(x/y)) * 900) rounded to the nearest whole number. where x'' is your position and ''y is the total number of wranglers that day. So for example, if you came 161st out of 2456 wranglers you would be rewarded (1 - (161 / 2456) ) * 900 = 841 rubies. If you didn't do so well and ended 2424th out of 2456 wranglers you would be awarded (1 - (2424 / 2456) ) * 900 = 12 which is less than the minimum award of 100, and hence you would receive 100 rubies. Leaderboard The leaderboard has two columns. All classes for both Farovia and Roperia regions can also be viewed by clicking perspective links at the top. The left hand column shows Yesterday's Rankings updated daily. User experience shows this usually is shown hour or two after new day FVT. Ability to view Previous Day(s) was recently added by clicking the big link, being able to go back to the start of the month progressively one day at a time. The right hand column shows Season Rankings for the current months tournament results. This is also updated daily, however user experience shows this may take several hours before it is updated and in sync (see Incorrect Leaderboard for more info). Yesterday's results can also be seen quite often first in your Skipper's Log. All of your monthly results are seen on your profile page, along with your strikethrough days. Your profile page also reflects your 30 Best Tourny Days. Great Catch w/o Attractants You can now get about ~1.5x to ~2x the release points when you catch a rare fish (From population "Non-existent" to "Threatened" - see below for more details), when you aren't using resources (attractants only - casts using repellents could still qualify as a "Great Catch"). This will make the randomness of tournaments more meaningful as some of the really rare fish, really aren't worth that much more.. which can make each day predictable. Example #1: Making a "Great Catch", without resource: :Great Catch w/o Attractants! Caught and released a 4.13 lb Magmaniac Fish - added 285 570 release points to my tournament score for today! Example #2: Making a "Great Catch", with resource: :Caught and released a 4.13 lb Magmaniac Fish - added 335 release points to my tournament score for today! 11 casts left today. Used 1 Magmaniac Attractant, 0 remaining. Catches made using Liquid Gold are not so clear cut. Using Liquid Gold on some rare fish, are still very difficult catches. If that percentage chance falls within the "Non-existent" to "Threatened" percentage, then the catch WILL count. Otherwise, it will not count as a "Great Catch". Trophy catches - of any fish - will still count as a "Great Catch". The fish populations that count as a "Great Catch" are listed below Top 10 / Last 10: Bonus FLC The top 10 finishers of each tournament day in each class will receive the following bonus Free Love Chum. All classes get this bonus. (from the Aug 2011 changelog) Some of the new classes were still not paying out FLC to the top 10 finishers.. because the tournament didn't have over 1k people, so we've lowered it to 250 people.. and it should pay out for any tournament with more than 250 people. (from March 2019 changelog) - Lowered the top/bottom daily FLC payouts for the tournaments.. and no restriction on the number of people in that days tournament.. (use to require 25+ people.. which should always be the case) The last 10 finishers of each tournament day receive the following sympathy from Cap'n Jozek: Final Ranking At the end of the month, all tournament participants are ranked by the total number of Rubies they earned from their 21 Best Days. If there is a tie in the number of rubies wranglers have at the end of the month, then the total number of points each tied wrangler has is used to determine the final placings. Depending on the tournament level, the top 6-8% of of wranglers will win a certain number of Free Love Chum, with the total value equalling approximately $6,500. A breakdown of these percentages and the number of Free Love Chum that can be won can be found at the Payouts page. Definitions and Classes Tournament Duration of one month. Based upon your angler class (Aspiring, Minnow, Tuna, etc). New format is based upon 3 4 new types of divisions for each region (Farovia and Roperia). Tournament Divisions There are 4 divisions to choose from. Original, Mid, New Levels, or All Levels per Region (Farovia/Roperia). So there are 8 Tournaments in total for all of FW. :Original - These include the original locations and poles for each region. This tournament is 'restricted' to those only in the Incredible class and below, and offers low payouts. The rotation will be chosen randomly from those locations / poles. Please see the Tournament Details section below for more information of each region. :Mid - This division is for intermediate players, offering high payouts. Please see the Tournament Details section below for possible randomly chosen locations. :New - These are the newest locations and poles, for those wanting to work on and level up the poles for those locations released within the last 2 years, providing medium payouts. The locations currently chosen randomly can be found in the Tournament Details section below. :All - These are ALL locations and poles for that region of Farovia or Roperia, offers Monster payouts. The rotation is chosen randomly from all locations and poles for Farovia or Roperia, except for the very newest released locations. Currently excluded are Tragedy Reef, Plastic Island and Monsoon Lagoon. Competition A single day of the Tournament. Island locations and pole requirements are on a rotating basis. Cast - Players are allowed 15 casts per day. You are allowed to cast every 20 6 seconds or every 2 seconds if you've ever purchased RLC. NOTE: must make all 15 casts in order to be ranked for that days tournament. Release Points - The reward for each catch during a competition. Used to determine your rank each day. Rubies - The ranking system for Monthly Fishing Tournaments. You receive rubies based upon your rank per each day's competition. Tournament Details Please note that the locations and pole requirements are known to change from time to time. After such changes, this information will be updated as the schedule is revealed. Updated as of April 2019 Farovia Roperia Old Tournament Rotations Farovia Release Points Release points (sometimes referred to as freedom points) are awarded for every fish caught on a tournament cast. The actual point awarded will vary depending on the weight of the fish and whether any attractants were used. The tables below show the release points (both standard points and 'Great Catch' points) of the typical weight of each type of fish that can be caught for each island. Any fish that qualify as a Great Catch have that value displayed in bold and italics. Highlighting legend: : = fish with an attractant available (not including Liquid Gold) : = fish with a repellent available : = fish with both an attractant and repellent available :Fish in bold have a chum preference Click on any Fish name to determine what resources and/or preferred chum are associated with that fish. The rows can be sorted by Fish, Point values (standard and points awarded using no attractants) or the associated Resources via the controls in each header. WaterPort Fishertonville Blue Crescent Magma Reef Sans Culpra Wahwahport Poseidon's Ring Misty Cliffs Bottomless Depths Doom Island Stormy Straight Eye of the Storm Eye of the Storm Release Points Glacier Bay Glacier Bay Release Points San Digloo San Digloo Release Points Lake Freezberg Lake Freezberg Release Points Snowpeak River Snowpeak River Release Points Snowpeak Summit Snowpeak Summit Release Points Sig's Lair Note: Attractants and repellents have no effect in Sig's areas during tourney or normal fishing. Sigs Lair Release Points Sig's Vault Note: Attractants and repellents have no effect in Sig's areas during tourney or normal fishing. Sig's Wasteland Note: Attractants and repellents have no effect in Sig's areas during tourney or normal fishing. Devils Cove Devils Cove Release Points Deadwater Pass Deadwater Pass Release Points Krakken Rocks Krakken Rocks Release Points Notes # One-Day-Only-Fish (e.g. the Barackuda, Cupid, etc) are not available in tournament casts and as such excluded from this list. # Wranglers may be fortunate enough to catch the fabled Earl Ness Monster Fish during their tournaments. This mythical beast rewards lucky wranglers release points. # Pink Ribbon Fish are worth 130 Tournament points. Roperia Release Points Santa Francesca Santa Francesca Release Points New Seinborough New Seinborough Release Points Redwood Crescent Redwood Crescent Release Points Asteroid Reef Asteroid Reef Release Points Helvetica Helvetica Release Points Perilimeter Perilimeter Release Points Hexperiment Hexperiment Release Points Subaqueous Subaqueous Release Points Kingsland Confluence Kingsland Confluence Release Points Mosquito Run Mosquito Run Release Points Cadaver Expanse Cadaver Expanse Release Points Sepulcro del Sol Sepulcro del Sol Release Points Coral Corral Coral Corral Release Points Amadahy Plains Amadahy Plains Release Points Deadwater Saloon Deadwater Saloon Release Points Jettison Jetty Jettison Jetty Release Points Castout Creek Castout Creek Release Points Burnout Bay Burnout Bay Release Points FAQ How do some people get so many points? There are a few ways people can get to the top of the daily leader boards. * If they are lucky enough, catching the fabled Earl Ness Monster Fish, Franken Ness Monster Fish or Monster Stu Fish yields a handsome reward of release points. * They catch the Farovian Tournament Shark Fish or Roperian Tournament Shark Fish in either of those tournaments. * They use either Free Love Chum and/or Red Love Chum to attract rarer fish more often, as well as almost never miss (unless the fish is higher level.). * They catch a Trophy Fish on a competition cast. * And finally, via the use of Resources. Players will often save all their resources they gather over a month or more and use them on the areas they give a advantage to boost their total. Whilst this 'all-or-nothing' approach may not be sustainable over the full month, doing so provides a much higher percentage of higher value fish in their competition casts. In addition, by using multiple repellents, they can cancel out the low-scoring fish, and attractants can often result in Catching Streaks. For example, if they used 2 Vial_of_Bile after catching a Hate Fish normally and both casts they caught an average weighted Hate, instead of getting the 91 points for each catch they would also receive a bonus of 8 points for the 2nd Hate, then 11 points for a 3rd Hate, etc. What are Rubies? Rubies are the ranking system for Monthly Fishing Tournaments - they have no value other than to track how well you are performing over the month. You receive rubies based upon your rank at the end of each day's competition. Then at the end of each month, tournament prizes are awarded based on the number of rubies you have been awarded in your "best 21 days". How do you get a medal? If you are placed within the top 10,000 people in your tourny class, you will be awarded a "tournament prize" medal, showing your exact place, rubies, etc. This will be displayed on your profile for all to see. Why do you only calculate the "Best 21 Days"? By using your "Best 21 Days" of the month, we allow players to take some days off without having to worry about losing too much leaderboard position. Are Release Points added to my overall point score? Yes - Release Points are added to your actual point totals. Do tournament casts count toward pole leveling? Catches or 'steals' (e.g."A 4 inch Loafy Fish swam by and ate my chum") do count towards pole leveling as per normal. Any misses however (e.g. "Didn't catch anything 11 casts left today.") do NOT count towards increasing your pole level unless Red Love Chum or Free Love Chum is used. More details on pole leveling can be found at Pole Leveling. Will my casts deduct fuel? No, fuel is not used in the Monthly Fishing Tournaments. What about oxygen usage in Sans Culpra? Like fuel, your oxygen tank is not used in the Monthly Fishing Tournaments. Do tournament casts in Magma Reef count towards my safe daily casts? Magma Reef tournament casts are separate from your safe daily casts in Magma Reef. Therefore you can do your tournament casts in Magma Reef without burning your pole or having to use fire extinguishers. I participated in a day's competition but I didn't get any rubies Rubies are only awarded if you complete all 15 casts and scored points on at least one of the casts. I can't compete because I don't have the required pole? The Farovian Tournaments follow a known schedule, where the general pattern follows that each new pole is introduced into the class after the required points value that each pole can be purchased (e.g. Magma Reef and the Cubey Incinerator can be unlocked after 600,000 points, so the first tournament it appears is the Sensational class which starts at 815,000 points). Fish Wrangler however does not enforce a progression and players are free to play the game how they want. Quests for example, may be played at any time and some players may elect to remain at a particular location to complete a pole's set of quests before progressing. If players choose this style of gameplay they should expect to be at a disadvantage when it comes to tournaments, potentially even having to miss a day's competition if they do not have the required pole. As the player's best 21 days are used as the basis for the final score, being unable to play every day should not prevent any player from doing well over the full month. If competing in tournaments is important for you, then it is recommended to not employ a single gameplay style exclusively, but perhaps alternate between quests/pole leveling and general progression. Whatever gameplay style you employ however will have consequences and ultimately it is your choice how you want to play this game. I can't reach some of the newer areas for my tournament? Or Is there any other information I should know? It is considered by many in general within the FW community to be bad form (aka frowned upon) to stay fishing in a specific Farovian tournament class too often, such as longer than 4-5 months. Some users may decide to focus solely on fishing in Roperia to be able to unlock access to some islands, fish, etc. Yet there are some wranglers who purposely do this, so they will compete in Farovian tournaments with higher pole levels, more resources and RLC/FLC to have a better advantage against players with less experience or knowledge of the game. While some decide to move on, a few will repeat this next month to farm FLC. This information is put here so everyone in those areas can benefit for awhile and hopefully more competition will exist in those areas. Keep in mind, Roperia didn't exist when more experienced players were competing in the earlier tournament levels, and so almost all kept fishing and progressing in the game and going into later tournament levels. A similar practice is to purposely use lower level rods in areas to keep whiffing then using a higher rod to catch a fish for pity FLC. Many new collection sets are released by fish at higher areas of the game. If you are trying to ask other wranglers on the forums these sets, this practice is easy to detect by other players and you won't likely be helped. If I level up a Class in the middle of the season, will I switch to the next Tournament Class? No, you stay in whatever Tournament Class you joined. You will still level up Classes normally. For example, you're 90% Minnow. You join the Sept. '08 Minnow Class Tournament. Then in a couple days you're 1% Tuna. You will remain in the Sept. '08 Minnow Class Tournament. Can I leave my current tournament and join another one? You can ONLY leave the tournament season if you have moved up a Class level AND if it's within the first week (seven days) of the month. You cannot leave the tournament at any other time, the "leave" link will display an error message if you try it. This is to prevent people accidentally leaving a season and losing all of their stats. NOTE: By leaving, you PERMANENTLY DELETE YOUR PREVIOUS STATS including any release points so far awarded (which get added to your overall points) and the stats for the day you leave - so you can do your tourney casts in your old rank, leave it, and do the new tournament casts in the new rank. Why would I leave my current tournament and join another one? This depends on your strategy for playing the tournaments. Clearly there is an advantage for staying in the lower level tournament and fishing at a higher level against lesser competitors. And likewise, if you have just reached a new class you will be at a disadvantage fishing against more experienced wranglers in that class. On the other hand, if you assume that you probably won't WIN the tourney, and rank is secondary to pole-levelling, then higher-class tournaments allow you to use/level more advanced poles in more advanced locations catching bigger fish with higher scores. So one specific example is that if you are advanced for a Shark you won't be able to use, and hence level, a Steam Powered Hydropole in your tournament (a pole you would ordinarily be using in Blue Crescent around that stage of the game). So if you are using the tournaments to level up poles and further your own class, then there is an argument for joining the higher class tournament. Can I tournament fish while Night Fishing? No, because you cannot be in two places at once. By what time must each day's competition be completed in order to count for that day? At the end of the day I placed in the Top 10 and my profile has not updated The “Best Days” area on each user's profile updates every 7 days. My yesterday's results are showing as N/A This usually occurs if your profile results haven't been updated since the rubies were calculated. Check the timestamp of when it was last updated and it if it is before your rubies were calculated, your results will be shown correctly in due course or they can be updated by clicking on "Refresh". My season's rankings on the tournament leaderboard is incorrect The season's rankings will appear to be out of sync with your actual total number of rubies as it is updated daily and not necessarily when your profile results were updated (since everyone's profile is updated at different times to spread the load on the servers). If it doesn't refresh later that day, rest assured that the final monthly totals when calculated will be correct. Why do some days on my profile page have a strikethrough? Only the best 21 days are counted towards your monthly total. The days that have a strikethrough are those days that don't qualify as your best 21 days. Category:Tournament